narutooriginalsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Droga ku Sasuke (tom)
Droga ku Sasuke (サスケへの道!!, Sasuke e no Michi!!) jest 32. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 281 "Droga ku Sasuke" (サスケへの道!!, Sasuke e no Michi!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto żegna się z Gaarą. A notícia do resgate de Gaara chega até Konoha. Shizune pergunta para Tsunade se foi uma boa ideia enviar Naruto para uma missão sabendo que ele iria se encontrar com a Akatsuki, mas Tsunade responde que só Naruto, um jinchūriki, pode se relacionar com Gaara. Em Sunagakure o Time 7 participa da funeral de Chiyo e se prepara para sair com o Time Guy. Eles dizem adeus aos Três Irmãos da Areia e Naruto silenciosamente aperta a mão de Gaara. Como Kakashi é incapaz de se mover devido ao uso excessivo de seu Mangekyō Sharingan, Guy decide carregá-lo de volta para Konoha, um fato que perturba os membros dos Times 7 e Guy. Em outro lugar, Tobi encontra o anel de Deidara, ainda ligado ao seu braço, e assume que ele morreu. Deidara aparece e diz a ele para devolver seu braço, e quando Tobi não faz ele ataca. De volta a Konoha, um menino chamado Sai é informado de que ele vai se juntar ao Time 7. Rozdział 282 "Powrót drużyny Kakashiego" (カカシ班帰還, Kakashi-Han Kikan) right|thumb|159px|Rada Konohy nakazują Tsunade. Sakura conta para Tsunade sobre o espião de Sasori dentro dos servos de Orochimaru. Embora isso possa, finalmente, ser uma oportunidade para reencontrarem Sasuke depois de dois anos e meio, o Time 7 atualmente não está preparado para ir para a missão, como Kakashi está hospitalizado e a posição de Sasuke ainda está vaga. Determinado a ir, Naruto vai à procura de membros temporários para o Time 7. Ao fazê-lo, ele vê os membros do Time 8 pela primeira vez desde o seu retorno. Enquanto ele faz isso, o Conselho de Konoha, a pedido de Shizune, instrui Tsunade para manter Naruto seguro da Akatsuki, especificamente para não deixá-lo ir em mais missões. Rozdział 283 "Poszukiwania zastępców" (メンバー探し!!, Menbā Sagashi!!) left|thumb|159px|Starcie Naruto i Saia. Como o Time 8 é incapaz de ajudá-lo a encontrar Sasuke, Naruto vai pedir ajuda para Shikamaru. Shikamaru não pode ir para a missão já que ele ainda está ajudando com os Exames Chūnin, mas Chōji se oferece para ajudar em seu lugar. Não tendo visto Chōji em vários anos, Naruto observa que ele ganhou peso. Shikamaru puxa Naruto para fora do caminho de Chōji, o qual ataca um leão de tinta que os ataca. Eles localizam o intruso (Sai) e Shikamaru fornece suporte para Naruto tentar capturá-lo. Impressionado com Naruto, Sai pergunta se ele é, talvez, uma menina. Rozdział 284 "Nowy członek drużyny" (新しい仲間…!!, Atarashii Nakama…!!) right|thumb|159px|Tsunade rozkazuje Yamato, aby pilnował Saia. Tsunade recusa as instruções do Conselho de Konoha para manter Naruto sob constante vigilância. Como a Akatsuki inevitavelmente virá atrás dele, é importante que ele saía em missão, a fim de ficar forte o suficiente para enfrentá-los. Eles concordam, mas somente se um dos homens de Danzō for adicionado ao Time 7 como proteção. Ela permite, mas seleciona Yamato, um ninja habilidoso da Anbu como substituto de Kakashi e pede a ele para manter vigilância sobre a escolha de Danzō. Enquanto isso, Sai escapa de Naruto e do Time 10, prometendo vê-los mais tarde. Isso acontece quando o novo Time 7 se encontra pela primeira vez, e ele não perde tempo em insultar seus novos companheiros de equipe, Naruto e Sakura. Rozdział 285 "Człowiek z "Korzeni"" (“根”の者!!, "Ne" no Mono!!) left|thumb|159px|Drużyna Kakashiego przygotowuje się do podróży. Sakura e Naruto não ficam felizes de estar trabalhando com Sai, mas aceitam a sua ajuda se isso significar que eles vão se reencontrar com Sasuke. Yamato lhes dá um tempo para se prepararem para a missão. Sai é abordado por um colega da Raiz e recebe as ordens para a próxima missão. Sakura diz adeus a Tsunade e, ao sair, se depara com Danzō, um ex-rival do Terceiro Hokage que não gosta de Tsunade, uma estudante do Terceiro. Quando todos estão prontos, o Time 7 parte. Rozdział 286 "Naruto, Sasuke i Sakura" (ナルトとサスケとサクラ, Naruto to Sasuke to Sakura) right|thumb|159px|Sakura uderza Saia. Naruto tem dificuldade em ficar junto com Sai, considerando-o desagradável e de outra forma inferior a Sasuke. Sai não tem problemas em não ser como Sasuke, pensando nele como nada mais do que um traidor que foi se juntar a Orochimaru para a razão rasa de conquistar o poder. Naruto tenta atacá-lo por insultar Sasuke, mas Sakura o impede. Ela ataca Sai ao invés dele. Yamato interrompe a discussão e os força a conviverem melhor. Para melhorar o trabalho em equipe ele decide passar a noite em um spa, onde Sai mais uma vez encontra a oportunidade de questionar a masculinidade de Naruto. Rozdział 287 "Bez tytułu" (無題, Mudai) left|thumb|159px|Sakura zuważa rysunek Saia. Sakura znajduje Saia rysującego obraz. Pod wrażeniem jego talentu pyta, jak go nazwie. Nie potrafi niczego wymyślić, jego brak emocji uniemożliwia mu taką kreatywność. Znajduje książkę ze zdjęciami, którą narysował pośród swoich rzeczy, co, jak mówi, należy do jego brata. Kiedy pojawia się Naruto, Sai ponownie obraża go, zachowując fałszywy uśmiech na twarzy, coś, co robi dla dobra innych, tak że ma wrażenie emocji. Później tej nocy Yamato prosi Sakurę, aby powiedziała mu o Sasori, ponieważ muszą być w stanie podejść do swojego szpiega, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń. Rozdział 288 "Uczucia, których nie znam" (分からない感情, Wakaranai Omoi) right|thumb|159px|Naruto pyta Saia. Embora Yamato espere que ele será capaz de convencer o espião de Sasori de que ele é o verdadeiro Sasori, é provável que seu disfarce seja descoberto em algum momento e eles terão que capturar o espião. Tendo isso em mente, eles praticam o seu trabalho em equipe em um cenário de combate no dia seguinte. Sai não hesita em sacrificar Naruto, a fim de completar o exercício. Naruto mais uma vez o compara com Sasuke, dizendo que Sasuke não iria trair um companheiro assim. Embora Sai não concorde com este ponto, ele só lembra a Naruto que a sua ausência de emoção torna impossível para ele pensar em nada além do sucesso da missão. Rozdział 289 "Szpieg "Brzasku"" (“暁”のスパイ!!, "Akatsuki" no Supai!!) left|thumb|159px|Kabuto okazuje się być szpiegiem. Sakura tenta fazer Sai compreender a fixação de Naruto por Sasuke, comparando-a com a relação que Sai teve com seu irmão. Sai informa que seu irmão está morto, e que quando ele morreu, ele não teve nenhuma resposta emocional. Ela desiste de tentar fazê-lo entender e se contenta com o que quer que ele possa fornecer de suporte para encontrar Sasuke. No dia seguinte, Yamato disfarçado como Sasori, se reúne com o espião de Sasori: Kabuto. Yamato pergunta a ele sobre Orochimaru, sem saber que Orochimaru está os observando. Cytat "Mamy rok 2006. Seria ukazuje się od 1999. Czyli rozpoczął się już siódmy rok "Naruto"! To kawał czasu - dziecko, które dopiero co rozpoczynało naukę w podstawówce, nagle okazuje się uczęszczać do gimnazjum... Nie ma się co oszukiwać - ostatnimi czasy tok zdanie się trwać bardzo, bardzo krótko. Nim się człek obejrzy, już roczek w plecy, nim się spostrzeże - lat na karku przybywa... Starzeje się, nie da się ukryć..." —Masashi Kishimoto, 2006 Na drugiej stronie okładki Oto czas nowej drużyny Kakashiego! Przebywającego w szpitalu dowódcę zastępuje Yamato z oddziału skrytobójców. Z kolei miejsce Sasuke zajmuje, wywodzący się z grupy "Korzenie", Sai. Grupa ta ma za zadanie wychowywać i szkolić kolejne generacje skrytobójców. Sai zdaje się być człowiekiem wyzutym z wszelkich uczuć, co irytuje Naruto i Sakurę, jednak gdy... Kategoria:Tomy